


Together It's Okay

by goldkirk



Series: LeviHan Week 2014 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkirk/pseuds/goldkirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lives are a flurry of desperate struggles and sleepless nights and one day they figure out after a particularly awful mission outside the walls that it's not as hard to get to sleep when they're together, and so from then on Levi and Hange try to never sleep alone. (Or, Levi and Hange find themselves able to deal with life better together when the dreams can be fought off by someone else.)</p><p>This is my contribution to LeviHan Week Day Two: Dreams. I know it's a little late, but I couldn't get this posted at work yesterday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together It's Okay

Their lives are a flurry of desperate struggles and sleepless nights and one day they figure out after a particularly awful mission outside the walls that it's not as hard to get to sleep when they're together, and so from then on Levi and Hange try to never sleep alone.

Levi doesn't sleep much in the first place, but when he does he'll go seek out Hange where she's crashed on a desk in her lab or maybe still feverishly scribbling notes and planning experiments, and he'll pull her up and they'll lay down together until his mind finally turns off and he crashes for the first time in a week and a half.

Hange tries not to sleep until she can't avoid it anymore but when the time comes she finds Levi (somehow he's never far away when she needs him) and he'll silently follow her back to her room and hold her during the night, trying to fight off the nightmares for her until she wakes at dawn to find him still awake beside her, holding hand like he's a boat anchor keeping her from drifting off into the darkness of the ocean.

It's nowhere near perfect but they know it's the best they're likely to get. And they're okay with that.

* * *

 

It's three in the morning and she wakes up screaming from a nightmare, watching her friends and squad members being devoured again and again while she's frozen and helpless in the hands of a Titan who looks an awful lot like her worst childhood bully—and then he's there, stroking her hair and pulling her up to sit against him while he tells her over and over  _just a dream just a dream it's okay just a dream Hange I'm here and you're alive and it's okay it was just a dream._

And eventually her trembling turns into slow shuddering sobs, and he lays her back down and wraps his arms around her more tightly than a blanket. She'll be okay. An hour later, they're both asleep and Hange still has stains on her face where the tears rolled and dried. Levi doesn't let go.

* * *

 

There's a storm raging outside and with another crash of thunder Levi snaps awake in a panic. Beside him Hange senses his tension and groggily sits up, asking _Levi, what's wrong_ and before she can blink he's slammed his lips on hers and pulls her flush against his chest so hard she knows she's going to have bruises on her shoulders in the morning but she lets him because she knows he needs it, he needs to know that she's there, that  _someone_ is still alive and he didn't completely fail everyone the way he did Isabel and Farlan—

So she lets him kiss her, and once she's a little more lucid she kisses back and then they lay there together for the rest of the storm, clinging to each other just to know they're still alive and there's still at least one person left alive in this world that they love.

* * *

 

And then one time Levi has to go on a mission for Erwin alone and Hange spends two weeks in a mess, only sleeping once for two hours when Moblit (under a concerned Erwin's orders) drugs her coffee and even then she wakes up too soon, panicking and smashing a set of glass beakers in her fear before Moblit can get her to understand she's not under attack and she's destroying her precious research. Levi comes back, exhausted but successful, and she comes flying around the corner and hugs him so hard she knocks them both down, and Levi looks at her and takes her back to his room because  _for the love of all things clean you need to sleep you stupid Shitty Glasses, what did you do while I was gone, play with your precious titan pet for two weeks straight and hiss at anyone who came near and tried to get you to take a break—_ and then she's crying and he gets them both to bed somehow, and several hours later he disentangles himself from the still-zonked Hange to get food, and he dies a little bit inside when Moblit tells him  _Squad Leader didn't even experiment on the titan once, please don't leave again I don't think she can do this twice_ and Levi puts down his plate to go talk to the commander.

Erwin doesn't separate Hange and Levi again after that. 

* * *

 

Hange gets hurt on an expedition, gets a royally bad concussion and Levi tries everything to keep her awake just a little bit longer until they reach the walls but she slips off anyway and he's screaming at her about being a shitty four-eyes and no consideration for others and  _what do you expect me to do if you die on me Hange_ _?_  

And when she finally wakes up hours later, in bed with bandages wrapped tightly around her head, stained with her blood, and she's disoriented and groggy and feels like someone took a hammer to every single muscle and joint in her body—she's still aware enough to register Humanity's Strongest sitting next to her on a chair, holding her hand like she'll vanish if he lets go even just a little bit. He looks at her with something in his expression he can't quite place—worry, relief, is that fear?—and as she begins to drift off again (this time only to some much-needed sleep) he whispers  _Zoe_ and she distantly registers that he never changed out of his uniform that's still covered with her blood.

* * *

 

And they spend a thousand days loving each other in the most human of ways, protecting each other in sleep and in waking because there's no one else left and the world is a terrible place to be in love but they really can't help it and so they just vow to stay alive for each other until—

There comes a day when the war is finally over, and as much as they had hoped they never thought it would really happen. They don't quite know what to do until a drunken Erwin tells them to  _just get married already_ and they think it's not such a bad idea.

The Titans are gone and they're joined by rings and by their intertwined lives and somehow their squads find them a little house that's right by the wall so they can fly outside whenever they want and Hange can research and Levi can explore just like they dreamed. And they still have the nightmares and Hange can't have kids but they're okay, because every night they still have each other and the dreams aren't so bad when you know you're going to wake up to the one person you love most in the world telling you that it's okay.

The world isn't perfect, but they figure they're as close as they're going to get.


End file.
